poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Devastator
Whether he's formed from six, seven, or even nine Constructicons, Devastator is a giant among giants. He is in fact so huge that his body simply cannot support itself when carrying his weight upright, forcing him to lumber on all fours. Devastator is a tormented being, his very formation wracking his component Constructicons with pain and stressing them to the breaking point both physically and mentally. The imperfect fusion process produces a mind that's very much less than the sum of its parts; rage and pain are all he knows, pushing aside whatever intelligence he might possess. Devastator relies on almost pure instinct in battle. Devastator is named after Cybertron's unwithstandable and terrifyingly destructive Devastator Winds, due to his intimidating strength. Devastator can also create powerful gravity wells by generating an artificial black hole with his Vortex Grinder, located in his mouth.1 Nearby objects are drawn into his gaping mouth to be crushed. Devastator is made up of: *Scavenger/Demolishor (torso) *Hightower (left arm) *Long Haul (right leg/foot) (more likely to be foot because of the yellow dump truck) *Mixmaster (head) *Rampage (left leg) *Scrapper (right arm) Sometimes omitted *Overload (lower waist) *Yellow dump truck (left leg) *Second bulldozer (left hand) *Other configurations *Hook and Bonecrusher sometimes replace Hightower and Rampage Upon arrival in Egypt, the Constructicons that made up Devastator combined and attacked Leo Spitz, Seymour Simmons, Skids, and Mudflap. It rampaged through the construction facility, sucking up anything not anchored down, such as sand, cars, and Mudflap. Despite the powerful vacuum, Mudflap held out for a while before being sucked further in. Seeking vengeance, Skids clambered up Devastator for revenge. However, Mudflap had survived, and he blasted a hole through the giant Decepticon's eye to climb out before further attacking the combiner and slowing it down. Megatron yelled Devastator's name from atop the Great Pyramid of Giza to end the twins' distraction. Devastator clambered out of the construction pit and grappled his way to the peak of the pyramid, where he used his vortex grinder to suck up the stones that hid the star harvester inside. By this point, Simmons had made his way to the pyramid, and he radioed a nearby navy ship to fire its experimental rail gun, which had been developed based on studies of Megatron during his captivity at Hoover Dam. The gun's projectile hit Devastator, blasting off an arm and the lower half of his leg, making him lose his balance, causing him to shatter into many pieces as his body tumbled down the pyramid. Trivia *When Devastator in the movie version was climbing the Great Pyramid of Giza, a pair of brass balls are notably seen when he is climbing thus making this a popular gag for him. It is even notable when Agent Simmons calls the Navy captain, he said that he is under the enemy's "scrotum". Before the release of the toy, many people questioned Hasbro if they also plan two wrecking balls into the toy, which they replied "no", thought ironically there are two toys that portray him with this: the Legends class toy that features the robot modes of Scrapper, Hightower & Overload (who formed the "balls") & a RPM track set were he fires a wrecking ball. *According to the biography in the toys & video games, the only thing that can kill Devastator is a combined Optimus Prime & Jetfire. However, he is instead killed by a railgun in the movie. *He's the only Decepticon with green eyes, another green-eyed Transformer is Lockdown, though he is neutral. *Devastator appears in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *He reappears in ???? Gallery Devestator G1.jpg|Devastator G1 Devastator size.jpg|Devastator's size compared to a normal Transformer Devastator defeat.png|Devastator's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Decepticons Category:Transformed Characters Category:Transformations Category:Robots Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Henchmen Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Hungry characters Category:Mute characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Combiner